peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-22 ; Comments *"Nothing on this programme is designed to send people to sleep." *Show includes a competition to win tickets to come to Maida Vale to see the Lift To Experience live set on 29 August 2001. Session *Strokes. Repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 27 June 2001. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Lali Puna: Bi-Pet (LP - Scary World Theory) Morr Music :(JP: "There's nothing that says you've got to start the programme with a lot of noise you know.") *Rock Of Travolta: I Love It When A Plan Comes Together (single) Juggernaut Records *Strokes: Barely Legal (session) *Techniques: Love Is Not A Gamble (LP - Rocksteady Soul) Metro *Cybersecrecy: The Colours Of Progressive (12") MFS *Scrotum Grinder: Notes For An Uproarious Comedy Show (LP - The Greatest Sonic Abomination Ever) Prank *Blind Willie Harris: Where He Leads Me I Will Follow (LP - Guitar Evangelists 1928-1951) Document *Reindeer Section: If Everything Fell Quiet (LP - Y'All Get Scared Now, Ya Hear!) Bright Star *Skep: Hei Mr DJ! (Bingo EP) Dockrad *Strokes: Hard To Explain (session) *Solex: Have You No Shame, Girl? (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *Charlie Kunz: A Star Fell Out Of Heaven / Serenade In The Night / A Fine Romance (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure :(JP: "Here for no particular reason, well actually, for a very particular reason as you'll discover, this is an oldie but goodie.") *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Bad Moon Rising *Seldom Scene: Bad Moon Rising (LP - Cool Blue Rocks) Sugar Hill *Accidental Heroes: Dub Wise (LP - Drum and Bass Arena) React *Hefner: Peppermint Taste (LP - Dead Media) Too Pure :(JP: "Still my favourite track from the LP I think.") *Strokes: The Modern Age (session) *Luciano: Hopes On High (7") Easy Star *Cat Power: Naked If I Want To (LP - The Covers Record) Matador *Tommy Knocker: You Can't Hide (12") Intercom *Soledad Brothers: Rock Me Slow (LP - Soledad Brothers) Estrus *Blue Gandhi: Oblivious (EP - Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) *Granby Street Development: Jelly Roll (LP - Super Funk 2) Ace Records *Strokes: Someday (session) :(JP: "Well maybe one of these days we'll get them in to do something else for the programme, a second session or a live or something. Let's hope they don't get too big. It is disappointing you know when bands get too big for the programme, as they sometimes do, inevitably. Not usually the band's fault, we find, but management people, record company people interfere and say, 'don't bother doing that Peel thing, it really doesn't matter, nobody cares'. Obviously we do. Those were the Strokes and let's hope they don't do that.") *Scared Of Chaka: You're Fired (LP - Crossing With Switchblades) Hopeless Records *Solvent: That Will Be 49 Cents (LP - Solvent City) Morr Music *Teebee: Black Rain (LP - Hidden Rooms Volume 3) Certificate 18 *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (7") Flitwick :(JP: "And here's a really spooky record with which to end tonight's programme.") *King Of Woolworths: Stalker Song (single) Mantra Files ;Name *John Peel 22-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:01:12 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions